Always and Forever
by Krialke
Summary: After Stefan died, Damon was heartbroken. Bonnie, while reading her spellbooks, came across a spell that could send someone's spirit to the past. Damon demands to go, even if he could die in doing so. Now, Damon wakes up to the day he went back to Mystic Falls. Can he make things right with his brother and also save him, as well as everyone? TIME TRAVEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, I'm only on season 4 episode 3 so I don't know what happens in the end, but hopefully I will finish the show soon, so don't judge.**

 **Secondly, English isn't my first language but I'm pretty damn good at it.**

 **Thirdly, enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Damon?" Bonnie asked again for what felt like the hundredth time. "There is a chance you could die." Damon just stood there, surrounded by candles, his eyes slightly unfocused as he stared into space, his arms bleeding blood.

"Yes." He said simply. "And even if I die, it doesn't matter. I have nothing else to lose anyway." Bonnie felt for him, really, the way he had lost Stefan in front of his eyes, right when they were real brothers again was almost cruel. When he had come to, he had immediately asked about Stefan. When he was told the truth, Damon had locked himself in the basement for a week, refusing to eat or to speak to anyone. Elena had tried, but even she could't get Damon back together.

Stefan was gone, and that was all he knew. Now even being with Elena didn't make him happy. Now he looked at her and saw the girl his brother loved.

Bonnie sighed. They had all lost a lot, she herself still felt agony when she thought of Enzo. By sending Damon in the past, she believed that he would be able to fix all the mess that was their lives.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the ancient spellbook and started chanting. Damon felt a strong tug at his chest and grit his teeth to muffle the pain. As Bonnie chanted, the tug magnified and soon Damon was screaming in pain. Bonnie stopped and looked at him, concerned. Damon locked eyes with her, his blue irises blazing fire and not just the reflection of the candles.

"D-Don't..stop." He managed and Bonnie nodded grimly. She continued and once more the screams of pain filled the abandoned house of the dead witches.

Damon's eyes soon began seeing stars, the pain like a thousand stakes piercing his body. He thought of Stefan, of the pain he must have been through when the explosion turned on and his eyes hardened in resolve. He would do this. One way or another.

Damon soon felt his body losing its strength and his nerves felt like they were on fire. He saw the world spinning and realized that he was falling. A small smile graced his lips.

 _'I'll see you again soon, Stef.'_ He thought, closing his eyes for the last time. A smirk graced his lips. _'In the past, or in death...Always and Forever.'_

* * *

When Damon awoke, it was nighttime and he was gasping for breath. His whole body ached and he noticed that he was laying on grass-covered ground. Cursing silently, Damon mustered all the strength he had and slowly got up in a sitting position. He groaned and stretched his body, feeling like he hadn't moved in a thousand years.

 _'Now I know how the Originals felt when Klaus stuffed them in those coffins.'_ He got up and looked around. Only trees.

"Well, seems I didn't die after all." He murmured and felt hope arise inside him. He was in the past, he must be. As he started walking aimlessly, he noticed that the forest looked familiar. He then noticed a strange hunger in the pit of his stomach and froze. It hadn't occurred to him...but could he be? At this time, was he a...?

 _'It makes sense.'_ He reasoned. _'If i'm in the past, I didn't take the cure yet.'_ He tested his theory and run forward, faster than any human could. He grinned despite himslef.

Damon Salvatore was a vampire yet again. He hadn't felt this strong in a while. The now that he was a vampire he could protect Stefan. He could protect everyone.

He sped out of the forest and ended up in a town. In an awfully familiar town. In a trouble-magnet, supernatural town.

"Hello, Mystic Falls." He said sarcastically.

Damon reached the Salvatore Boarding House faster than you could blink. He needed to see Stefan, needed to know that he was still alive, still there. He had seen the date earlier in town and knew that this was the day he went back to Mystic Falls. He had a chance to start all over. And God help him, he was going to make things right. With, Stefan, with Elena...everything.

He went underneath Stefan's room and, like last time, the balcony door was opened. He grimaced. Going to Stefan's room after he died had been impossibile, it was just too painful. It reminded him too much of the brother he had lost.

 _'But now it's different. Now when I walk inside, instead of an empty room, I'll find my brother.'_

The thought made him smile despite himself. Feeling more confident than he had in a while, Damon steeled himself and put on his brave front. The phony arrogance that fooled everyone, distracting them from who he really was. He couldn't very well just go inside and pull Stefan in a hung out of the blue, right? He had come back to save Stefan,, not to give him a heart attack.

In a blur, Damon stood just outside Stefan's room and was faced with his brother's back. Just the sight of him was enought to make Damon fight back tears. He didn't know how he was going to fare when he would lock gazes with those forest green eyes.

Stefan, feeling someone watching him, slowly turned around and his eyes widened slightly. He looked like he couldn't believe his brother stood in front of him. And he had no idea how much Damon shared that feeling.

"Damon?" The younger Salvatore breathed the name and Damon had never liked his name that much. It felt like forever since the last time he heard that voice. Instead of losing himself before things even started, Damon tilted his head, an arrogant smirk gracing his lips.

"Hello, brother." It seemed almost epic, that greeting had, in a way, started everything.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. Damon strode inside the room, now smiling, but making sure it was a mocking one.

"I missed my little brother." He said and it was the truth, though Stefan clearly didn't believe him. _'It's sad how damaged we were that he has to be wary of me, his big brother.'_

"It's been fifteen years, Damon." Stefan reminded him and Damon sighed dramatically. What was wrong with keeping this conversation the same?

"Thank God, too. Couldn't take another day of the nineties." He frowned then added. "Besides, fifteen years is a long time to be away from my little brother."

Stefan stared at him, incredulously, before shaking his head with a sigh. "What are you really doing here, Damon?"

Damon crossed his arms. "You know, this whole you-have-a-master-diabolical-plan-so-you-better-tell-me conversation is getting kinda annoying, so let's skip it, shall we? Great." Without letting Stefan protest, Damon went on. "Now, who's the Katherine clone?"

He could have laughed at the way Stefan tensed. Seriously, what did his brother expect him to do? He almost didn't want to know. Almost. He would bet it'd be kinda funny.

"Stay away from her, Dam-"

"Or what?" Damon cut him off. "You'll do what, Stef? Stake me? Hate to break it to you, baby bro, but if you're still on Bambi blood, you won't be able to take me on."

And that was the first thing Damon planned on doing: Fixing Stefan's blood problem. The sooner he learnt control, the better.

"You'd be surprised how much strength my emotions, which you think of as useless, can give me. stay away from Elena." Stefan warned him and Damon stared at his little brother, before shaking his head with a laugh.

He walked to the table he knew would be the photo of Katherine "Katerina" Pierce. Taking it in his hand, Damon had to hold down the urge to tear it apart. That bitch was the reason he and his brother grew to hate each other, the reason they died in the first place (foolishly might he add) and the reason Stefan sacrificed himslef.

Damon truly loathed her and if he as much as set his eyes upon her, Damon would tear her limbs off one for one, stake them and then rip her heart out of her chest make her eat it.

So he was holding a grudge, what's the big deal?

"Elena, huh? She's a dead ringer for Katherine." He said and then looked at Stefan. "We both know how that one ended." He threw the photo in its place and the walked to Stefan, who clenched his fists. Damon wondered whether he was getting ready in case he needed to throw them.

"You can keep your Katherine-clone, I have no interest in her." Other than being her friend that is, and if he could stop seeing her as the girl Stefan loved, then it was on Elena's hands. He doubted it though, he couldn't see a future with her and he had _lived_ the future. This time, he wouldn't change for anyone, not even Elena.

"Though you might want to let her on our little secret about bloodlust before she finds out on her own and runs for the hills."

He patted a stunned Stefan's shoulder lightly, _appreciating the solidness of it_ , and walked past him.

"I've decided to stay for a while, so make sure to tell our dear nephew Zack that killing me or drowning me in vervain will result in his death." Not really, he wasn't planning on killing Zack, he was after all family and Stefan would never forgive him, so...but Stefan didn't need to know that.

"Wait, Damon!" Stefan turned around, but Damon had long since left the room. Stefan went to the balcony and using his vampire senses he looked around. Nothing. He shook his head and tried to conceal his shock. His brother was there in Mystic Falls. That spelled trouble in so many ways it wasn't even funny. But the way he talked before, it was as if he was Damon and in the same time he was a different person.

Stefan felt as if he didn't know his brother anymore, and that thought scared him. At least with homicidal Damon, he kinda knew what to expect. But the Damon he met today?

Stefan went back inside and opened his journal. Things were about to get interesting tomorrow.

* * *

Damon entered the Grill and ordered a drink. He had to, for the first time in his life, think things throughly. He knew that the only thing that would happen at this time would be Katherine coming back, but he was more worried about events which would occur a year later. Such as five dear old Original friends. Some of them weren't all that bad, though he still couldn't stand Klaus, he knew that what had happened before had been more complicated than it should have been. And he couldn't very well kill any of them, because, bloodline deaths aside, he'd have the wrath of the other to deal with and frankly, he didn't need that either. And of course after that came the damned cure for vampirism and Katherine becoming Queen of Hell, Silas...

Damon turned the glass of bourbon down his throat and exhaled. He had a lot of work to do.

His eyes travelled to a very familiar blonde across the room and he nearly gagged at the flirty smile Caroline sent his way. Really, he liked the girl on some levels, she was quite strong and useful, at least the one he had left behind, but he **literally** couldn't stand her at this period of time. Cheerleader without a brain. Not a perfect combination.

He then smiled when he imagined Klaus' reaction if he were to see Caroline smile that way at Damon.

Damon drunk another glass of bourbon before standing up and going towards the bar where he spotted another familiar face. With a charming smile, he grabbed his bottle and walked towards the woman in uniform.

"Excuse me, am I right in assuming you are the Sheriff of this town?" He asked Liz, knowing full well the answer. He figured he would as well earn Liz's friendship now.

Liz nodded. "That's right, mister...?"

Damon smiled yet again. "Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, but you can call me Damon." He siad, showing her the bottle of alcohol in silent offering.

Liz smiled back and accepted the glass Damon handed her. "So you're new in town."

"Yep. Came here with my younger brother."

"So tell me, _Damon_ , what brings you here in Mystic Falls?" Liz asked and Damon smirked lightly, pondering over the question.

"You.." He began as he left the money for the bottle on the bar. "Have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Well here it is. I just couldn't help myself, this idea wouldn't leave me alone! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to apologize for the crappy chapter and not having answered your reviews before. Thing is, I'm very busy with school and posted this just to show you guys that I haven't abandoned it. Now I'm at the beginning of season 8 and seriously almost forgot everything that happened in the early season. Why didn't anybody tell me Klaus was the bad guy? XD**

 **So thank you so much for the reviews, and to ScarletRose, please know that I am a very big fan of Damon, he's the reason I even started vampire diaries, but Stefan deserves Elena just as much as Damon does. Stefan would do anything or his big brother and so would Damon. So if you don't like my story, fine, but at least give valid reasons. I had said in the beginning of the last chapter that I started writing this in season 4, and at the time, Stefan still seemed as the much better opinion. And as for Stefan sleeping with Rebekah, remember than when Damon thought Elena had broken up with him, he killed Aaron and in all fairness, became a total asshole. At least Stefan didn't hurt anybody. As for burning him alive, Stefan's guilt was already eating him from inside because he had literally been through hell and back, a hell that included abandoning his big brother. He was reminded of his three months of drowning, was worried about Damon, had hallucinations and had to worry about Julian. Again, yours is an invalid point, considering Damon would have totally burnt Elena, if it was her actual body. As for doing nothing to repay Damon, please remember than even when he thought Damon had killed Elena Stefan took Rayna's curse for him, abandoned his girlfriend and ran for three years, while Damon left him to be starved next to Elena. Again, invalid and biased point. So please don't say I am anti-Damon or this is ridiculous, considering we all know Damon loves Stefan with all his heart. And no one said this was gonna end in Stelena. If you don't like my story, then why don't you start typing and actually write a better one. Also, the whole point of fanfiction is to entertain such "fantasies" as you call them, because apparently you don't know what people who have lost the person they loved the most would do to make them happy. I know I would, considering I imagine having that person back for just one day every day.**

 **So, kindly, keep your opinion to yourself if you can't back it up.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Damon sat on his favorite reading chair, glass of bourbon gripped tight on his hand. Stefan still wasn't back from school, probably checking if Damon was anywhere draining some poor soul.

So, first things first, he was wondering about one of his time travel dilemmas that he still couldn't quite decide on: Should he kill Katherine the second she steps in Mystic Falls?God knew he wanted to, but was it the wise thing to do? Sure, she did have her moments in which she was quite useful, but could he risk it? Should he let her turn Caroline in a vampire? Granted, Caroline was better off as a vampire, he knew that, but here he was trying to be *shudder* **_sensitive._**

God, when did he turn in such a softy?

In that moment, while he was replaying his alternate future events, he heard footsteps faintly and the door opened. Instantly, Damon got up, a bit faster than the normal human, and was surprised when he saw Elena. He knew this was when they first met. (Well, in her mind, that is), but he still wasn't prepared to see her again, looking so...small and innocent. Just then, it truly hit Damon that all the horrible things hadn't happened.

No deaths of loved ones, no humanity switches, no hybrids, no heretics...All of them were well and truly children.

Damon had half the mind to compel all of them out of the damn town.

"Hello?" Elena's sweet voice brought Damon back to the present and he grinned charmingly.

"Why, hello there." He walked towards her and Elena did the same, looking around the huge house. Damon had time to admire her gorgeous , straight hair, her chocolate brown eyes and slender body. Yes, Elena was a beautiful person, with a beautiful heart to match. "You must be Elena."

"Sorry I barged in, I was looking for Stefan, I thought this was his house." She started then remembered she knew her name. "Wait...how do you know my name?"

"I'm Damon." Damon responded immediately. It was still weird that she didn't know him. Then, for her benefit, he added. "Damon Salvatore."

Elena frowned. "Salvatore?"

"Stefan's big brother." Damon elaborated again.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Damon sighed dramatically. "Yeah, he wouldn't. Stefan's not one to brag. And we're not in the greatest terms right now."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because last time we met, I stole his girlfriend and accidentally left him trapped in a lethal explosion with our mutual, nut-job of an ex, Katherine." Damon blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Elena said with a laugh, clearly disbelieving. Go on, laugh, see if he wasn't right. Damon smiled.

"Please, come. Stefan will surely be back in a minute." He invited her while gesturing towards the living room. Elena smiled as she stared in awe.

"Wow. _This_ is your living room?"

"Not quite up to your standards?" Damon teased while Elena went beet red, spluttering an apology. "No-! T-That's-I didn't mean-"

"I'm joking, relax." Damon laughed, his voice rich and filling the silence of the room and Elena cracked a smile. _'He's nice.'_ She thought.

Damon looked Elena in the eye for a second, then suddenly said. "Hello, Stefan." Elena furrowed her eyebrows, before turning to her right. Sure enough, there stood Stefan, all serious faced, his body rigid.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." He said, his voice sounding weird and even though he was talking to Elena, his eyes never once lost his brother.

Elena turned completely to him. "Yes, I'm sorry. I know I should have called-"

"Not really necessary, is it brother?" Damon interrupted with a smirk. "She's welcome to come and stay any time she wants. Now, I'm gonna leave you lovebirds alone, I have places to be, things to get done." He said and turned to Elena. "It was very nice to meet you Elena, now I leave Stefan in your capable hands." He said and kissed her left hand.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Mr. Salvatore." She said while Damon walked past Stefan, successfully freezing him in spot.

"Please, just Damon. I'm not _that_ old yet." He said from behind Stefan, who had turned his head slightly. And it was true, by vampire standards, he was still very young. "Oh, and remind me next time you come to bring out the family album."

He patted Stefan's back and sent Elena a wink. "Got to warn you though, he wasn't always such a looker."

And with that, he was out.

* * *

Immediately, Stefan was on Elena, his eyes looking over her body as if checking to see if Damon had maimed her in any way. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." Elena said, kinda surprised. "He was nice. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

Stefan sighed deeply, as if meeting Damon was a grave mistake. "We...don't really get along. It's complicated."

She put her hands on her pockets, avoiding his eyes as she said. "Yep, got that. Something about an ex though, Katherine?" That was the only part she had actually believed from his words.

Stefan froze. "Damon told you-What am I saying, of course he did." He muttered. "Don't pay too much attention to Damon, trust me, it's for the better."

Elena frowned. She noticed that Stefan didn't just dislike his brother or didn't want girls to meet his older brother like other teenagers, he truly believed his brother meant serious trouble. And it'd be a lie if she said she wasn't curious as to what had happened in their past.

* * *

Damon may or may not have fed on Vicki Donovan the previous night and damn if it didn't feel good to be a vampire again. He didn't have to feed on the girl again but, eh, what could he say, he was feeling nostalgic. Of course, he erased her memory after he dropped her at the hospital, because he'd go out on a limb and say Stefan had heard about 'the girl who was **bit** in the **neck** by a **wild animal** the same night his brother came back in town'. Stefan wasn't stupid, he'd connect the dots immediately, there'd been far too many "animal attacks" in Mystic Falls during the years.

The night f the comet, Damon didn't disturb just sat there, in a safe distance, and watched Stefan and Elena together. It sparked jealousy, he'd admit it. A part of him wanted to go there and rip Elena from Stefan's arms, hug her tight to his body. But another part felt warm at watching the two most important people on his life simply be normal and...happy. And he hadn't thought it'd feel this good.

After it was over however, Damon tailed after them when they left for the bar. Just as they were passing the door, Damon called for him. "Stefan!"

Stefan turned around on instinct, his face losing every bit of blood when he saw his big brother, leaning against a tree, arms crossed and gesturing for him with his head to come over. The others had stopped as well.

"Who's that?" Tyler asked without much interest while Caroline looked hopefully at Damon. Elena looked uncomfortable, she had thought Damon wasn't all that bad, though Stefan clearly thought differently.

Stefan didn't know which option was scarier: going to Damon, or ignoring him and facing the consequences of Damon's quick temper. He lost whatever choice he had when Elena said. "He's calling you. What does he want?"

Stefan sighed and responded. "Honestly, I don't think I want to know." He started walking towards his brother, before adding. "I'll meet you guys later." They nodded and Stefan wondered with dread what Damon had thought up this time.

"What d you want Damon?" He asked once he was face to face with the elder Salvatore.

"That's such a universal question, would you like to narrow it down a bit?" Damon said instead of answering Stefan's question.

Stefan growled. "I don't want to deal with your games right now." He started walking away. He hadn't even made two steps, before Damon had gripped his arm tight, pulling him back a little.

"Come," He said simply and vamp-sped away. Stefan inhaled deeply and, after a minute's internal debate, he followed his brother.

* * *

"You brought me to the forest?" Were Stefan's first words when Damon stopped in the middle of a clearing, far away from the Mystic Falls human population. Damon didn't say anything at first, but only pulled something from the inside of his jacket. When Stefan got a good look at it, he froze, his eyes widened. It was a blood bag. Just the dark color of the thick liquid was enough to make his fangs go out and the veins appear. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control himself.

Damon whistled. "You must be really hungry then." He took some steps closer.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan asked in a cold voice, fear gripping his body, struggling to root his legs to the ground when Damon tore the bag open and the smell pierced his nose and his mouth watered.

"What I should have done years ago." He said, now less than two feet away from Stefan, bringing the bag closer. "I shouldn't have left you alone. You need to learn control."

"No." Stefan whispered in horror, understanding of what Damon had planned dawning and he took a step back. But Damon gripped the back of his head tightly, forcing Stefan to stay still. "Look at me! You have to feed. Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. You can have so much more power and strength, you don't have to wake up fighting the hunger anymore." _I can help you._

"No!" He repeated, now yelling and knocked the blood bag from Damon's hand. Damon cursed as Stefan staggered back, hands on his knees as he panted.

Damon became irritated. "Do you want me to take some human here and make you drink straight from their neck?! Or attack someone, so you'll have to drink, in order to compel their memories away so they don't go around screaming "vampire' in Mystic Falls? Talk!"

Stefan panted. "Is that what's this is about? You want to expose me?"

Damon felt ready to bang his head on a wall. "No! This is about teaching you how to feed! Considering you apparently can't take care of yourself." He muttered the last part and Stefan finally looked up.

"Why, huh? So I'll remember how it's to hunt people again? How it feels like to kill? So we can be brothers again?"

Damon thought about yelling 'YES!' but figured it wouldn't really help. He stayed quiet.

Stefan let out a humorless laugh. "Do that, why don't you. Attack someone, and let all of them know that _**vampires**_ have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and push a stake into my heart. Because at least, I'll be free of you." His voice dripped with venom and Damon had to admit it hurt. It hurt to have Stefan look at him with that much hatred. It hurt that Stefan thought that Damon would just let them kill him.

The hurt soon turned to rage and Damon gripped Stefan's front, slamming him to a tree. Stefan gasped in surprise, struggling to get free, though all movement ceased when he saw Damon's eyes. They were so full of emotion, Stefan didn't think it was possible. Pain, anger, regret, sadness...And Stefan really didn't know what that expression meant. Or what had caused it.

Damon's mind flashed back to every moment he had shared with his brother, every time they had chosen each other, and more painful, his last words to Damon. How had he dared? How had he dared save Damon and let himself die in the process?

"Don't you ever..." Damon said lowly, voice shaking from anger. "Ever assume I'd just let you die, understand me?"

Damon stared for another moment at Stefan's shocked expression, eyes widened and mouth hanging open, before letting go and speeding out of there. Stefan leaned against the tree as he stared distracted at the direction his brother had disappeared to.

One thought thundered in his mind:

 _'What had happened to Damon?'_


End file.
